Catman Origins
Help Cat Man fight crime and defeat his enemies! Play to win up to 4000 Cash and 2000 Donuts as well as Cat Man's nemesis Poker Face! Stage #1 Target: Bill & Jack Crime: Escaped from prison Required: Standard Vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 Bendy Coupé. Reward: * 5 * 5 * 10,000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage #2 Target: The Naughty Clowns Crime: Stole a donuts van Required: Fast Vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 CatMobile Proto Zero. Build and sell some Bendy Coupé to get parts. You can also win them in the mystery machine. Reward: * 5 * 5 * 50,000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage #3 Target: Mystery Man Crime: Hid TheDoc glasses Required: Vehicle with radar Objective: Build and donate 3 CatMobile Mule. Build and sell some Proto Zero to get parts. You can also win them in the mystery machine. Reward: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage #4 Target: Harlem Queen Crime: Kidnapped President Coffee Required: Armed Vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 CatMobile. Build and sell some CatMobile Mule to get parts. You can also win them in the mystery machine. Reward: * 10 * 10 * 500,000 * 2 Mystery Cards Stage #5 Target: El Pulpo Crime: Created an army of pirates Required: Ultimate anti-crime vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 Muscle Cat. Build and sell some CatMobile to get parts. Reward: * 15 * 15 * 1M * 2 Mystery Cards Stage #6 Target: Poker Face Crime: Hold up an Oil Platform Required: Marine vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 CatShip Build and sell some Muscle Cat to get parts. Reward: * 15 * 30 * 5M * 2 Mystery Cards Stage #7 Target: Poker Face Crime: Built a criminal space station Required: Space vehicle Objective: Build and donate 3 CatMobile Aero Build and sell some CatShip to get parts. Rewards: * 50 * 30 * 50M * Naughty Clown Mega Battle Target: Rasta Ghul Crime: Called CatMan a stinky kitten Required: A huge squadron of vehicles ! Objective: Build and donate more CatMobile Aero Mega Rewards Changes to past events Changes to 2nd/4th Event *Stage #5 and Stage #6 interchanged. *No Golden Mystery Card rewards in any stage. *Donate CatShip in Mega Battle Changes to 5th event * New Stage 6 and 7 to unlock CatMobile Aero * Donate CatMobile Aero in Mega Battle Changes to 6th event * Some stages have different rewards (lower amounts of and * Mega rewards Changed Change to 7th event: Bonus Quest * Reach Stage 3 and have CatMan in your Battle Team. ** Objective: Collect 7 Cat Tokens ** Battle (6 each) ** Reward: 100 * After you collect the 100 , continue battling for a possible encounter with Half-Red. Change to 8th event * Updated to the latest reward structure. Change to event March 18 2016 * Bonus Quest is AWOL Special Workers * Mystery Man * Harlem Queen * El Pulpo * Poker Face Past Events * June 20 2014 * August 14 2014 * October 9 2014 * January 2 2016 * March 12 2014 * June 27 2015 * September 20 2015 * January 3 2016 * March 18 2016 * January 6 2017 * February 16 2017 * April 23 2017 * June 25 2017 Category:Special Event